The 19th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 19th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 20, 1992. Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Felicia Minei Behr (executive producer), Terry Cacavio (supervising producer), Thomas de Villiers (supervising producer), Nancy Horwich (coordinating producer)' *As the World Turns'' - Laurence Caso (executive producer), Kenneth L. Fitts (supervising producer), Lisa Anne Wilson (coordinating producer), David Domedion (producer), Christine S. Banas (producer) *''Guiding Light'' - Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Barbara J. Garshman (supervising producer), Robert Kochman (senior producer), Roy B. Steinberg (producer), Catherine Maher (coordinating producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (senior executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), David Shaughnessy (producer), Nancy Wiard (coordinating producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''Another World - Michael Eilbaum (director), Bob Schwarz (director), Casey Childs (director), Susan C. Strickler (director), Carol Sedwick (associate director), Mary Madeiras (associate director), Janet Andrews (associate director)' *''As the World Turns - Dan Hamilton (director), Paul Lammers (director), Jill Mitwell (director), Maria Wagner (director), Joel Aronowitz (associate director), Michael Kerner (associate director) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Heather Hill (director), Frank Pacelli (director), Randy Robbins (director), Mike Denney (director), Kathryn Foster (associate director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director), Dan Brumett (associate director) Writing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - William J. Bell (head writer), Kay Alden (co-head writer), Jerry Birn, John F. Smith, Eric Freiwald, Rex M. Best, Janice Ferri, Frederick Johnson, James Houghton''' *''All My Children'' - Agnes Nixon, Megan McTavish, Hal Corley, Richard Culliton, Mary K. Wells, Susan Kirshenbaum, Karen Lewis, Elizabeth Smith, Kathleen Klein, Michelle Patrick, Jeff Beldner, Lorraine Broderick, Wisner Washam, Gillian Spencer *''Guiding Light'' - Lorraine Broderick (head writer), Nancy Curlee (head writer), Stephen Demorest (head writer), James E. Reilly (head writer), Nancy Williams Watt (associate head writer), Trent Jones (breakdown writer), Dorothy Ann Purser (breakdown writer), N. Gail Lawrence (breakdown/script writer), Michael Conforti (script writer), Bill Elverman (script writer), Pete T. Rich (script writer), Melissa Salmons (script writer), Peggi Schibi (script writer) *''One Life to Live'' - Michael Malone (head writer), Craig Carlson (co-head writer), Margaret DePriest (head writer), Josh Griffith (associate head writer), Alan Bernstein (breakdown writer), Dorothy Gilbert Goldstone (breakdown writer), Eleanor Mancusi (breakdown writer), Mel Brez (breakdown writer), Ethel Brez (breakdown writer), Jeannie Glynn (breakdown writer), Jeffrey Sweet (script editor), Neal Bell (script writer), Becky Cole (script writer), Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold (script writer), William M. Hoffman (script writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless)' *David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, ''All My Children) *Nicolas Coster (Lionel Lockridge, Santa Barbara) *A Martinez (Cruz Castillo, Santa Barbara) *Michael Zaslow (Roger Thorpe, Guiding Light') Lead Actress *'WIN: Erika Slezak (Victoria Lord, ''One Life to Live)' *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, ''The Young and the Restless) *Elizabeth Hubbard (Lucinda Walsh, As the World Turns) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) *Jessica Tuck (Megan Gordon Harrison, One Life to Live) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Thom Christopher (Carlo Hesser, ''One Life to Live)' *Bernard Barrow (Louis Slavinski, ''Loving) *Rick Hearst (Alan-Michael Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Charles Keating (Carl Hutchins, Another World) *Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, Guiding Light) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Maeve Kinkead (Vanessa Reardon, ''Guiding Light)' *Darlene Conley (Sally Spectra, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Linda Dano (Felicia Gallant, Another World) *Maureen Garrett (Holly Reede, Guiding Light) *Lynn Herring (Lucy Coe, General Hospital) Younger Actor *'WIN: Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Scott DeFreitas (Andy Dixon, ''As the World Turns) *Jeff Phillips (Hart Jessup, Guiding Light) *James Patrick Stuart (Will Cortlandt, All My Children) *Dondre Whitfield (Terrence Frye, All My Children) Younger Actress *'WIN: Tricia Cast (Nina Webster, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Alla Korot (Jenna Norris, ''Another World) *Beth Ehlers (Harley Cooper, Guiding Light) *Cady McClain (Dixie Cooney, All My Children) *Melissa Reeves (Jennifer Horton, Days of our Lives) Lifetime Achievement Award William J. Bell Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jim Velarde (electronic camera), Ted Morales (electronic camera), Charles F. Guzzi (technical director), Gordon T. Sweeney (electronic camera), David Navarrette (electronic camera), Scha Jani (video control), Roberto Bosio (video control)' *''As the World Turns - Nancy Stevenson (technical director), Larry DesGaines (electronic camera), Dave Hersh (electronic camera), George Seelinger (technical director), Bob Squittieri (video), Karin Grzella (electronic camera) *''Guiding Light'' - Howard C. Rosenzweig (video control), Jerry Gruen (electronic camera), Jason Cullum (electronic camera), Mark Schneider (electronic camera), William J. Van Den Noort (technical director), Michael Jarocki (electronic camera), Bill Vignari (video control) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Joseph Vicens (electronic camera), David Navarrette (electronic camera), Shel Mooney (electronic camera), Erv Hurd (technical director), Thomas Luth (electronic camera), Janice Bendiksen (technical director), Ted Morales (electronic camera), Scha Jani (video control), Joel Binger (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (video control) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Lauri Moorman, Tim Sheldon''' *''Another World'' - Bob Hickey, Howard Strawbridge *''Santa Barbara'' - Brian W. McRae, Ted Polmanski *''The Young and the Restless'' - Ray Thompson, Rod Yamane, Bill Roberts Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Theodore Irwin (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Wes Boatman (composer), Richard Hazard (composer), Barbara Miller-Gidaly (music supervisor/music director), Michael Licari (composer), A.J. Gundell (music director)' *''Another World - Ron Brawer (music director), Carol Weiss (music director), Susan-Beth Markowitz (music director/supervisor), Richard Hazard (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Wes Boatman (composer) *''As the World Turns'' - Danny Lawrence (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Wes Boatman (composer), Jon E. Young (composer), Robert Bard (music director), Jill Diamond (music director/supervisor), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Donovan Sylvest (music director), Richard Hazard (composer) *''Santa Barbara'' - Rick Rhodes (music supervisor), Dominic Messinger (music director/composer), Jonathan Firstenberg (music supervisor) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jay Garvin (set decorator), Sy Tomashoff (production designer), Jack Forrestel (art director)' *''As the World Turns - Lawrence King (art director), Christopher Clarens (scenic designer), Holmes Easley (set decorator), Paul Hickey (set decorator), David Harnish (set decorator) *''Guiding Light'' - Richard Dennis (art director), Rosaria Sinisi (set designer), James Stewart (set designer), Richard C. Hankins (art director), Barry Axtell (set designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Eric Fisher (set decorator), Norman Wadell (art director), William Hultstrom (art director) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Sandra Bojin-Sedlik''' *''Another World'' - Charles Schoonmaker, Margarita Delgado *''The Young and the Restless'' - Greg York Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Stephen Pierron, Marc Beruti, Dan Brumett''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Greg Adams, Frosty Oden *''Guiding Light'' - Brian Rosner, Thomas J. Bornkamp, Richard Sens Jr. Outstanding Achievement in Live and Tape Sound Mixing and Sound Effects for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Jack Tenhoor (sound effects technician), Lanky Linstrot (post-production mixer), David Golba (sound effects technician), Donald Henderson (music mixer), Otto Svoboda (audio mixer), Tommy Persson (audio mixer), Bob Marencovich (post-production mixer), Smokey Westerfeld (music mixer)' *''All My Children - Dick Roes (post-production mixer), Roy Carch (post-production mixer), Chuck Eisen (production mixer), Harry Yarmark (post-production mixer), Dominick Maldari (production mixer), Lia Vollack (sound effects technician), Jonathan Lory (post-production mixer) *''Guiding Light'' - Thomas J. Bornkamp (post-production mixer), Anthony Butch Inglese (production mixer), Ed Dolan (production mixer), Tim Pankewicz (music mixer/sfx technician), John Fitzpatrick (music mixer), Richard Sens Jr. (post-production mixer), Joe Gallant (sound effects technician), Brian Rosner (post-production mixer) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Carol Brown (head makeup artist), Keith Crary (makeup artist), Gail Hopkins (makeup artist), Lucia Bianca (makeup artist)' *''Another World - Christine Leiter, Margot Boccia, Steven Lawrence *''The Young and the Restless'' - Barry R. Koper, Barry Wittman, Mark Landon, Toby Lamm Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''I Knew That I'd Fall from Guiding Light - A.J. Gundell''' *''I Think of You'' from As the World Turns - James Patrick Dunne (composer), Amanda McBroom (lyricist) *''I Know You By Heart'' from Another World - Patsy Meyer (lyricist), John Henry Kreitler (composer/lyricist), Bill Cunliffe (composer) *''Miss Dis'' from As the World Turns - Curt Munroe (lyricist), Gerry Mosby (composer), Ken Ramm (composer) *''Yours'' from Santa Barbara - Dominic Messinger (composer/lyricist), Rick Rhodes (composer/lyricist), Lorraine Feather (lyricist) Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Another World - Angel De Angelis (head hairstylist), Annette Bianco (hairstylist), John Quaglia (hairstylist), Joyce Sica (hairstylist)' *''Days of our Lives - Michelle Jennings, Zora Sloan, Sandra J. Rubin *''The Young and the Restless'' - India Sparhawkk, Steven R. Soussanna, Annette M. Jones Outstanding Achievement in Graphics and Title Design *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Wayne Fitzgerald''' *''Loving'' - George Greenberg, Barbara Duggan, Scott Miller, Richard Schilling, Fran Sears *''One Life to Live'' - Richard Greenberg (Title Designer), Bruce Schluter (Title Design) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 8 Nominations / 1 Win *''Another World'' - 10 Nominations / 2 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 9 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 6 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 3 Nominations / 2 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 16 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Loving'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 5 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Santa Barbara'' - 5 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 15 Nominations / 6 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys